Dark Art
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: Bella has a twisted guardian angel (vampire) that has taken it into her hands to be Bella's protector terrorizing the small town for weeks. The Cullens dont know who the vampire is or how to stop it, one of the Cullens knows this person better than they realize. B/R E/L


**Mysterious POV**

Creeping up on my last victim I could taste his fear from here, he know I was coming I guess he wanted one last drink before it happened. I had found him in the alley where it all started, where he tried to rape Isabella Swan.

"Round and round and round they go where they'll land no one knows." I whispered he turned around looking for me. I could smell the alcohol and the fear coming from his pours and I loved it. "Hear little piggy I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll cut your dick off." I sneered.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"That is a very good question I bet your wondering who I am better yet what I am…how I'm so inhuman…how beautiful and fast and strong I am…how I told Donny that I was going to hunt you all down one by one and destroy you?" I snapped.

"WHY? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" He yelled.

"Nothing." I whispered coldly. "It wasn't about what you've done to me its about what you've done to other women just like me…its about all the girls that suffered at the hands of a monster such as yourself let me ask you question?" With speed greater than anything, he had ever seen I had him by his neck squeezing it tight. "How many women have you raped?"

His eyes grew 10 times bigger that day.

"N-none." He rasped but it was a lie and he knew that I knew that it was a lie.

"Liar." I whispered. "Let's play a game for every question that answer is immoral or a lie I break a bone 'kay?" And the tears started but I felt nothing just as he felt nothing for his victims.

"How many females have you raped?"

He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"How. Many. Females. Have. You. Raped?" I hissed.

"I don't know too many?" He asked.

"How many is too many?" I asked.

"Over 20." I crushed his right hand he screamed I didn't care I'd hear someone before they even almost reached me.

"Why?"

"Because…" He was crying.

"Not good enough." I gripped his crushed hand even more he cried out.

"I wanted to feel like a man." He yelled I let go of the now ruined hand.

"Did it?"

"Did it what?" He asked, shakily.

"Did it make you feel like a man?" I ask.

"Yes." He whispered I reached down and grabbed the base of his penis and snapped it he screamed out in agony.

"You'll never be a man now Markie Mark." I smiled. "Do you regret doing what you did?" He nodded his head…liar and he couldn't even look me in the eyes and lie to my face.

I broke his other hand crushing it so bad that the bone in his hand was now crushed powder letting go of his hand I gripped both sides of his hips and crushed them, then for one of my 2-part finale I ripped his penis off then shoved it back in, his screams gathered too attention.

"Well see you've gone and ruined our fun so now I must go but before I do…I have to make sure that I leave behind no witnesses." I slam his head hard against the brick wall, repeatedly until his heart stopped then I stopped as well. "Well I guess you really were crushed to see me go." I snickered running off before the cops and EMT arrived.

**Rosalie's POV**

**Sat. Jun. 26****th**

It had been 3 weeks since these senseless murders had begun to happen and no one knew who the vampire behind it was the only thing that was clear as day, was that whoever this monster was it was a vampire female at that. Whomever she was posed the humans and took pictures of them it's been all in the media they call her the "**Demented Artist**" because of the way the victims are posed after they've been brutally murdered. 5 days ago, paintings of the murders was sent to the Police Station and to big house art Galleries, who were dying to know who the artist was.

Alice told us to be expecting Charlie today but she doesn't know why he's coming to our home just that he will and that he is very distraught. I hear his cruiser pulling up outside. I reach down and rub my hand gently through Bella's hair then kiss her forehead, Edward snorts in disgust but I pay him no mind like usual he wasn't what mattered only Bella mattered.

"As if I cared about you ruining your soul Rosalie." Edward hissed. "But to drag Isabella down with you its disgusting, your thoughts." He sneered.

"You should hear my thoughts when we're alone at her house and no one can disturb us." I sneered back at him.

I heard Carlisle invite Charlie in and leaded him into the living room, Bella got up and walked over to her dad and hugged him.

"Wassup dad?" She asked, nervously.

"A package was dropped off at the precinct for you." He said emotionlessly.

"Phew dad you had me going there for a while." Bella said, shakily.

"What was it?" I inquired.

Charlie was a very simple person if the package had come from her mom he would have simply left it on the table in their kitchen but he felt the need to bring it all the way here and his body language had him in a defensive stance. Even after Charlie learned about the pack and us he's never really seemed to react to it like most people would, he and Bella seemed to accept weird things with grace so for him to be acting like this it worried me a great deal.

"It was a really big box, I haven't looked inside yet." He said looking Bella in the eyes. "There's no return address." He stated.

"Where is it?" Edward asked, nosily.

"In the back of cruiser."

"I'll grab it." Emmett said patting Charlie on the shoulder gently he ran out to the car.

"Is there something you are not telling us Charlie?"

"Mike was beaten up pretty badly he's in the hospital in critical conditions at the moment and they don't know if he'll survive." Charlie whispered.

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked gently.

"He was posed and the killer left a picture of a pair of beautifully brown eyes on him with a B engraved in his chest." Everyone gasped.

I looked at Bella and I put it all together Bella was the link between all the murders the pictures and the engravings.

"Oh fuck." I breathed.

"What?!" Bella panicked.

"What's the only link between all of the killers' victims?"

"Their male?" Charlie answered.

"Yes but there's a more vital piece of puzzle that no one has even considered." I stood up staring Bella directly in the eyes. "It's no coincident Bella that these men are dying…and they were or are somehow all connected to you." I whispered softly.

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed. "Bella didn't even know the 4 men in Port Angeles that were killed."

"But didn't you, Bella?" I ask.

She looked confused, Emmett walked back in with the box and sat it down in front of Bella who sat down, Jasper passed her a knife she slowly cut the box open inside of the box was what looked like 10 rolled up scrolls, a fat envelope, a wooden box with a lock on it and a notebook. Edward went to grab the notebook but one look from Charlie made him drop it nosey bastard he looked at me sharply I simply rolled my eyes…so fucking petty.

"That's art paper…what a painter would use to paint a picture very expensive paper." Alice noted.

"Painter?" I ask.

"Yup the same paper I use for family portraits."

"This is even more proof there is a serial killer out there that paints the victims of their own crimes then all of sudden Bella gets a package at the precinct with art crap in it." I exclaim.

Bella picks up the scrolls she sits 9 down and opens one. There's a man leaning in the bed of his truck with his back against the back window with his chest cavity wide open his heart missing in captions it said '**Cross my heart & hope to die.**' She unrolled the next one that had a man with his head on a brick building blood was behind him which was most likely from impact of having it slammed against the wall, this was the leader of the group of men that tried to rape Bella the caption said '**I can see your crushed to see me go.**' The third one was of a man sitting in his car with a broken neck and his penis shoved in his mouth staring blankly with what looks to be his tongue on the dashboard the caption said '**What? Cat got your tongue?**' The fourth scroll that she opened was a man lying in the forest without a head beside him was a bar with the mans head on it his mouth had a penis shoved in it as well the caption read '**Watch it! Or you'll lose your head**' with a smiley face. The fifth one was of a man badly burnt beyond recognition with his forearm missing from the picture but there was a piece of someone's leg in the photo the caption read '**Let it burn!**' The next one was of a boy that I couldn't recognize at first; being tied to a flagpole in front of Forks High, the captions read '**It was a shocking experience!**' The seventh painting was of Mike Newton, his penis sticking out of his pants bent at an odd angle his body badly beaten, he was bruised and bloody sure I didn't like the kid but not even he deserved to be hurt like this his caption read '**What goes up most come down.**' The eighth painting was of another badly burnt man his left hand was missing as was his left leg which Rosalie was sure was the leg in painting #5 the caption read '**It was a pleasure to watch you burn.**' The next photo was the most shocking yet it was obviously of a Native Male most likely of Quileute descent his body was badly broken you couldn't tell if he was dead or not from the painting. He was leaning against a tree his head hanging down in what could be seen as shame, the caption read '**Wolf in sheep clothing's.**'

Everyone except Charlie gasped understanding that whoever the killer is knows about the Quileutes and their legend.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Whoever this person or whatever is knows about the Quileutes and their legends and is planning on making one of them its victim."

The last scroll was of another badly burnt man there was an arm in this one the captions read '**World on fire.**'

"Who do you think the wolf is?" Jasper asked me.

"Sam's an asshole for sure but he loves Bella like a sister, Jared is too much of a jokester, Paul…I can definitely see the killer go after him. Embry no way he's way too sweet on Bella, Jake most definitely, Quil no way, Leah isn't even in the question and neither is sweet little Seth. The other ones I don't know enough to give you a positive response but my money is on Jacob he's had more contact with Bella and he won't take no for an answer he would definitely need to watch his back."

"Not all of these murders are accounted for." Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well obviously we know neither Jake nor Paul have been attacked…Painting number 1, 2, 3, 4 and 7 have already happened there's 10 scrolls and only 5 of them have already happened."

Alice walked out then came back with a notepad.

"Painting number one was Andrew Manning, 35; COD his heart was ripped out." She wrote all that down.

"Painting number two Marcus Scamps, 39, COD Bludgeoned to death." Emmett repeated what Charlie had told us that day.

"Painting number three Thomas Hope, 32, COD Broken Neck." Bella murmured.

"Painting number four Donald Phelps, 28, COD Decapitation." I said softly not want to freak Bella out anymore than she already was.

"Painting number seven Michael Newton, 17, in critical condition." Alice said Bella flinched when she said his name.

"Bella you shouldn't be seeing this." Edward said.

"I'm fine." She said.

"He's right Bella you shouldn't be seeing this." Charlie said.

"I said I'm fine!" She yelled everyone quieted down.

"They are right Bella but I feel you need to see this so that you can understand how vicious some of our kind can be."

"You think a vampire is responsible for this?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"You know I'll always protect you and I'll never underestimate what you can and cannot handle if you think you can handle this then stay but if not no one will judge you for leaving." I tell her softly.

"I want to stay."

"Rosalie…" Edward started.

"No Edward she is more mature than you ever will be if she says she can handle it then she can handle it I trust her judgment and what I say, when dealing with Bella is final stop trying to fight me on this Edward." I hissed at him.

"Thank you." Bella whispered to me.

I sit down and kiss her on the forehead. "Don't mention it."

"We should warn the wolves."

"Bella should stay here." Edward said quickly.

"And why is that?" Charlie asked.

"Who's to say this vampire won't target Bella next?"

"Are you serious? Edward the vampire is killing people that have wronged Bella why go through all of that just to kill her?" I ask the simpleton.

"This monster picked Bella out of all the girls in Forks Bella the girl with the scent that catches the attention of any vampire in a 50 mile radius."

"No blood was ever taken from the bodies sure they bleed but none were drained meaning this vampire has control." Jasper said.

"Rosalie you're allowing personal memories to cloud your judgment." Edward snarled.

"My judgment is just fine, Edward! What part of Bella doesn't want you don't you get? I'm surprised you aren't apart of this list you obsessed freak." I snarl at him he flinches, his eyes dark black.

"Maybe you should go hunt Edward maybe find one of the wolves on patrol and let them know that we wish to talk to them." Carlisle suggests.

Edward leaves, Bella touches my back. "I don't think the vampire wants to hurt me physically either but mentally and emotionally she's killing me." Bella whispered.

"It's not your fault, Bella." Alice whispered Bella looked surprised. "I don't need to be a mind reader like Edward to know that you blame yourself for their deaths don't it is not you fault."

"It feels like it though." Bella said.

"Its not." Esme murmured.

**Mysterious POV**

**Sun. Jun. 27****th**

Sunday morning the sirens were beautiful, the cries of mother morning her child filled my ears and I loved every seconds of it some might believe me to be sadistic which is true but I mean why try to be sane in an insane world?

The paintings I sent Young Isabella had the desired effect, that Rosalie Hale is one smart little vampire she got the message even when the great Carlisle and Edward didn't.

All of this was for Bella.

The weak, sure they could voice their troubles but they'd never have the strength to change anything. In a way Bella was too weak to protect herself but that was only because of how little she believed in herself, she'd taken on James when most would have hid themselves under their beds, she worried more of her parents then of herself I could respect that.

The Tyler kid really didn't understand that no really did mean no.

1 down 4 more to go.

**Charlie's POV**

The body of Tyler Anthony Crowley was now on a slab in the morgue we had been dispatched to an abandoned house a little ways into the woods, complaints of a smell was what the police report said.

We walk to the little house and instantly the scent of decay hits our noses followed by a burnt skin smell we walked into the house after knocking on the door and announcing ourselves the scene that met us will forever be engrained in my brain.

3 bodies burnt beyond any type of recognition were posed just like the paintings that were sent to Bella, he realized if you put the 3 pictures together in the right order it would be one big painting of this scene.

"Oh god." Marshall said, shakily.

"Whoever did this is one sick son of a bitch." Hatcher said.

"I can't wait til we catch this sick bastard." Noël said.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

That was 4 bodies that only left one more before she does what? Reveal herself to Bella? I wonder if that's the only bad thing that will happen.

**Mysterious POV**

I made the 12 o' clock news Tyler was found at 6:45 am and the 3 boys were found at 10:38 am all of this happened before noon. My last victim is cocky I'll give him that…he's warned that the big bad vampire is out to get him and he acts as if it's a joke. I've made up my mind he'll be my only survivor he's going to get my message across just lovely bloody wolves.

**Bella's POV**

**Sat. Jun. 26****th**

The wolves met us at the border and transport us to the council building after everyone is seated everyone gets down to business about the meeting that was about to take precedence over any type feud between the 2 sides.

"What brings us here today?" Old Quil asked.

"The murders in Port Angeles…there is more to it than what anyone thought." Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"We all thought that these killings were just that random killing but they are not." Jasper said.

"Then what are they?" Sue asked, sitting beside Charlie that was now an Elder as well now that Harry wasn't there anymore.

"Well…we-I believe that there is a vampire out there hunting these certain men down." Rosalie said as kindly as she could.

"Why?" Old Quil asked.

"Bella of course." Emmett said, seriously.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Sam asked.

"Everyone that has been hurt or murdered has something to do with Bella one way or another." Alice said.

"There's no way…" Jake started but was cut off by Rosalie.

"Andrew, Marcus, Thomas, Donald attempted to rape Bella the first year she was back here in Forks and Mike was always harassing Bella at school and if that isn't enough for you here?" Rosalie got up as did Emmett and they laid out every single painting. The Elders and Pack looked them over both Quil and Old Quil stopped at 2 different paintings.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"That's Jacob." Old Quil said pointing at painting number 9.

"And that's Tyler Crowley." He said pointing at painting number 6.

"Tyler that's him I don't think I've ever heard someone say that kids name." Emmett said.

"Are you both sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." "Yup." Old Quil and Quil said, both at the same time.

"That's it Jake stay on the rez near another wolf at all times and I'll go pick up Crowley." Charlie said taking the lead.

"I'll go with you just in case." Paul said standing up.

"Okay come on."

**No One's POV**

**Present day (June 27****th****)**

Jake is worried about Bella this is one more reason he hates leeches they ruin fucking everything they touch.

"Fucking leech I'm gonna kill you myself." He snarled.

"Oh are you?" A voice asked from behind him.

He turned around pissed that she was able to sneak up on him.

"You! You're the one threatening my Bella?!" He snarled

"No you're the one hurting Bella plus she ain't yours anyways your gonna regret not accepting her just friends deal as well." The vampire sneered.

"You're dead!" Jake snarled.

"That's what they all say." She snickered the crazed look in her eyes giving him a pause before he caught himself.

"Humans vs. Vampire don't sound fair how bout shifter vs. leech?" He shifted.

"You really think humans are the only thing I've been killing? Uh-un try again." She sneered; he pounced missing her by 3 inches she turned around at the last moment and kicked him in the side hard into a tree hearing his ribs break on impact of the kick he whined pitifully.

"Nope sorry Jakey but no one can hear you that's my power." She sneered then she lunged punching him in the muzzle he landed on his back, quickly rolling over and pouncing landing on her. He was about to go for the kill and rip her head off when she easily lifted him tossing him forcefully into a tree again hearing more bones break, she walked over to him and sent a barrage of powerful punches at him. His body crumbled easily onto the floor she kicked him in the head a few times he shifted back human.

"Not even close to being a worthy opponent, bloody mutt." She snarled she turned him over and rained blow after blow to his head face and chest he was barely breathing, his heart was slow but he was a shifter he'd heal. "Next time heed the warning huh wanker?" She walked over to the tree, knocking it over she posed him just like in the painting she pulled out a knife and carved the word Eli into the back of his shoulder large and very beautiful as well.

She looked around bored.

"Rain."

It started storming she walked slowly away from the broken body but not before throwing a picture of Bella and Jacob smiling on his body with a bloody message on the back.

"**To trust is to be fooled even those closes to you is capable of great evils.**"

**Bella's POV**

The pack had stormed in with Jake in their hands he looked half dead, Sam said that Jake had snuck out on Quil when he went to use the bathroom I'll tell you Jake's an idiot he knew he was in danger yet he still left alone he could have died.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Y-yeah I just need some air." I whispered back, shakily I got up about to walk outside.

"You shouldn't be alone." Edward said.

"Edward stay out of it." Rosalie hissed.

"Whatever Edward I wish to be alone and think and get some air…if this vampire wanted me I'm pretty sure she's had thousands of chances to do so." I threw the big envelope that was in the package at him there were thousands of pictures of me from a few months back til the day before the package arrived. "She's been stalking me for some time now pretty sure if she wanted to she would have been killed me." I walk by Leah who grabs my hand, looking me directly in the eyes.

"What happened today is not your fault none of it not Tyler, the 3 burnt bodies and not Jacob. Rosalie warned us, warned him and he still snuck out that is on him…sad as it is if Jake were to die tonight it would ultimately be no ones fault but his own we could have protected him but he chose to be a dumb ass and leave that's on him. B, don't put that type of guilt on your shoulders it'll eat you alive trust me." She let my hand go and laid back on the couch.

I walk outside the rain was really coming down. It had been a couple of minutes since I've been out here looking out into the woods when I think I see someone they were moving way too fast vampire definitely. I start walking backwards when I see her almost as clear as day seeing as there is so much rain I can't get a good look at her face but I had an ideal what she looked like, she turns back around running throwing a fleeting glance back at me, something fell from her hand.

"_Bella_." She whispered but I still heard it weirdly.

Everyone runs out of the house aside from Carlisle, who's trying to save Jake's life, Rosalie wraps her arms around me.

"Who the hell was that?" She asked frantically.

Nothing…my brain felt completely shut down. I felt entranced the vampire was like no other its aura seemed to wrap around me and shut down my thought process.

"Bella…please Bella answer me you're really freaking me out here." Rosalie hissed frantically.

"It was her." I say.

"What? Who was her and who is she?" Quil asked.

"The vampire that's been doing all the killing she was just here."

"I didn't hear anyone news thoughts." Edward said staring intently at Bella.

"I didn't feel anyone either." Jasper said.

"I didn't see anyone but the Denali's and Whitlock's arriving." Alice said.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes!"

"It could have been your imagination it's raining pretty hard out here." Edward tried to talk her down.

"Then why did we all hear someone say '_Bella'_?" Leah asked, sarcastically.

"Baby what did she look like?" Rosalie asked.

"Blonde hair, probably a little taller than Leah um I don't know I couldn't really see her face cause of the rain but she looked at me Rosalie right in the face and smirked I could have sworn she smirked." I babbled.

"I don't smell anything even with the rain I don't smell any new smells." Edward said.

I start walking towards where the vampire was just standing.

"Where are you going?" Both Rosalie and Edward asked.

"She dropped something over here." I ran over to it and picked it up; Edward went to yank it out of my hand but Rosalie pushing him away from me. "Thank you." I told her, glaring at Edward who flinched.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"It's a picture." I answered.

"Of what?" Leah asked.

"A frozen rose."

"There's writing on the back." Seth pointed out I turned it over and read it aloud.

"You can look but should not touch kissing groping that's too much you played a game and broke my soul and now they ask why I'm so cold."

"She was molested." Rosalie said.

"What?" Embry exclaims.

"The vampire that's doing all of this was molested when she was human and her hatred and memories most have stuck with her through the transition and she's killing off men that remind her of her own rapist or rapists."

"How did you get that from that?" Jared asked.

"You can look but should not touch, she was obviously a beautiful person and looking at someone isn't a crime but touching one against their will is." Rosalie sighed.

"Now but if she could kill all those people without draining them that's control like Carlisle control she poses them after killing them and takes pictures of them she looks around the scene to make sure she doesn't forget anything she's in contact with blood and doesn't lose control that means she's much older than those laws." Jasper explained. "Rape was frowned upon but in my days once a woman was a certain age she should already be married and with children of her own.

"She never said it was illegal she just simply stated that he shouldn't touch maybe she was a good Christian girl it was sin to have sex before being married maybe she feared god would smite her." Rosalie stated. "Kissing groping that's too much obviously he took it further but maybe she was too ashamed to admit that even now so she states how even kissing and groping was too much because that leads to sex."

"But what game did he play?" Sam asked.

"Easy he mind-fucked her, he played mind games so that she feared telling most likely the rapist was a close friend of the family."

"And now they ask why I'm so cold? Maybe she's got a real bitchy attitude and is cold to people now." Quil speculated.

"No it's darker than that." I said, realizing why she targeted me I was the perfect victim and the fact that my mate had went through the same thing as well kinda made it even more fucked up and the fact that I was so forgiving and easily a push-over icing on the cake.

"What is it then?" Edward asked, impatiently.

"Vampires are naturally cold because blood no longer travels through their veins cause their dead essentially." I explained.

"Obviously." Edward muttered.

"And now they ask why I'm so cold. Rosalie the first time our hands touched I asked you why you were so cold like Rosalie whoever this vampire is, she is the way she is because her rape somehow it lead to her being turned in whatever way it doesn't matter just that we know she hates men whether they are nice or not he's still a threat in general."

"Wow I guess I never thought about it like that." Edward said, sulking.

"Why are you sulking?" Quil snarled. "We know a little more about this bloodsucker that's a good thing fuck you're really fucking broody."

"Because Edward's a pansy that has to be right or the one that guesses right or he'll get pissed easily." Emmett commented wisely.

Edward ran off, followed by Emmett's booming laughter.

**Rosalie's POV**

We all return to the house, The Denali's and Whitlock's should be arriving soon. Before I met Bella I had a sexual relationship with both Tanya and Irina but Kate and I actually tried to the whole mated pair sitch I can admit that I loved her but we both knew it would never last this was what was best for us both but I was happy to be seeing her soon.

"I think this is gonna get a lot darker in due time." Emmett said in all seriousness.

"And why is that Em?" Jasper asked.

"Cause this chick is able to move in on us without us knowing…we can't smell her, hell we don't even know what she looks like and the fact of the matter is even with all of us combined she's strong might be even stronger than us…and some of us just might not make it out alive or undead." He sighed he looked around at us then at Bella then hung his head in his hands.

**Mysterious POV**

Was this idiot for real? I mean I know that the new generation of vampires had god like complex and just seemed to think themselves above the rest of us but does this fool think that I am fucking someone to be messed with? Stupid would be sex hair reject!

I run at a pace that he wouldn't hear coming and knock into him the game was over now this wasn't the big finale I would end this game with such a waste of art but it would show them that I am anything but predictable.

The weak growl I got in return just made me chuckle I stood up putting a little space between the 2 of us evil people always liked dialogue who was I to change such strong stereotypes?

"You!" He snarled.

"Yes me now that we've got that out of the way before I tear you to shreds I wish to ask you a very important question mind-reader if you will humor me for a minute I will be ever so thankful?" I smile politely but the look I receive shows me that maybe my manners were wasted on such a disrespecting generation well fuck me side ways. "The question that is bubbling within me is why on Earth did you think it would be a good ideal to run off from your family when the big bad vampire is still running rampant?"

He got a cocky look on his face. "Because I know what makes you tick?"

"Oh do you Mr. Cullen?" He looked at me sharply when I said his given last name.

"Yes before you were turned you were raped." He snarled.

"Wow good for you was I supposed to crumble under the pain? Was I supposed to tell you to take it back that you're lying? Come on Edward that does nothing to save you from getting ripped apart now that was in the past this is the future I've gotten over that." I smirked I could smell his fear good he was gonna pay for reminding me of shit long ago forgotten.

I charge at him grabbing him by the neck slamming him into the ground.

"I heard a quote that reminds me a lot of you it goes like this '**For I am man and man knows no limit**' but man does _have_ a limit and so do you and your limit is…" I ripped off his head didn't even put up a fight. "Decapitation sucks like a bitch."

Grabbing his head, I looked at him, his disgusting face snarling and whimpering…gross. I tossed his head up and down a few times just for kicks then sat it down so I could get to work. After 2 minutes of finishing my masterpiece I was happy with my last minute collection I pulled out my camera and a picture I had drew sitting it down on his body and then I took a picture. Thank god, for waterproof cameras one thing I love about humans they create things to further my insanity.

"Say hello to Isabella for me."

And just like that, I was gone.

**Tanya's POV**

We had just arrived to the Cullen's home when I caught the most rancid smell coming from the house it smelt like wet dog wrapped in freaking sewage. I look over to my family whatever this smell belongs to is still here after hearing all the heartbeats I guess it is safe to assume that this smell belongs to the wolves down on the rez.

I knock on the door of course Alice answers but she isn't as chipper as she usually is.

"Who died?" Kate joked.

"Oh no one it's just the vampire that's doing all the killings made contact with Bella awhile ago."

"Did it hurt her?" Carmen asked worriedly.

"No of course not uh come in guys." She walked back into the living with our family following behind her.

"Tanya long time no see cousin." Carlisle looked tired even for a vampire.

"It seems as though we've missed most of the fun cousin." Kate smiles.

"Something like that cousin." Jasper said.

"So what happened?" Irina asks.

"The vampire that is doing all these senseless murders showed herself to Bella but not close enough that Bella can greatly identify her but still too close for comfort." Carlisle explains to everyone.

"Where's Edward?" Carmen asked, looking around.

"He went for a run." Alice answered.

"Do you think that was the smartest thing with a psychopathic vampire on the loose that is killing people that have somehow harmed Bella in some way? Cause Edward fits the bill just as well." I ask.

"You're right!" Emmett said jumping out of his seat.

"I'll stay here with Bella…" Rosalie said but was interrupted by Emmett.

"No we need to stay together we don't know what this vampire is capable of she only made 10 portraits Rosalie that means Edward either ticked her off or she's not playing this game by a set guideline she's killing anyone that crosses her path and we don't know how powerful she is. If she has powers or not or even if there are others with her we need to stick together Charlie is at work and I don't think he'll be a target so he's safe and we know that Bella isn't a target but she still needs to be protected. So she comes with we'll just keep her with the strongest of our group."

"Paul, Sam, Quil, Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya and Kate." Alice said. "They are the strongest of the groups with the exception of Emmett and Leah but he's better off only worrying about himself and Leah is faster than everyone so she won't be held back and Carlisle must stay here with Jake so will Esme the rest of us are fair game to find Edward."

"Okay." Rosalie said.

They all run out, Leah phased running in her own direction away from everyone trying to track Edward it was 12 minutes into her run when she came up on his and 2 other vampires scents she swerved into their direction the scene she ran into was one she would never forget. She phased back and put her clothes back on. "Holy shit." The 2 vampires turned and looked at her. "What the hell happened here?"

"Your guess is as good as ours darling we just happened upon him ourselves." The male said.

"And you are?" Leah snarled.

"I'm Peter Whitlock and this here is my mate Charlotte, I'm Jasper Whitlock's brother you might know him She-wolf."

"The name is Leah leech." She snarled then howled a few minutes everyone met up saw Edward there were a few gasps.

"There's a picture." Bella whispered.

Jasper flitted over to Edward's body and picked up the picture and drawing.

"'**Curiosity or Obsession? U decide.**' The picture is of Edward watching Bella sleep she has the bracelet you bought her 2 weeks ago on Rosalie so this was recent." He snarled looking down at Edward in disgust.

"I say we leave him there." Irina hissed.

"Sick fuck." Tanya snarled.

"Even though I totally agree with you Carlisle and Esme wouldn't want that." Alice sighed putting Edward back together.


End file.
